


The Moon Over my Shoulder

by Numendar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Military, Military Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numendar/pseuds/Numendar
Summary: Theo hasn't spoken to any of the pack for three years; he disappeared one day and now; today he shows up on Scott’s doorstep with a duffel bag over his shoulder and dog tags on his chest.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	The Moon Over my Shoulder

Chapter 1: Not Home

Scott is just getting home from a long shift at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. The last year of school had been kicking his butt and the relief of just getting to work left him feeling lighter than he had in months. He enjoyed the job and even Deaton had to admit that Scott was well on his way to becoming a fine veterinarian. Scott was just making the last turn to his home, (formerly his mother’s) when he saw someone sitting on the front steps with a large duffel next to him. Upon getting closer, he noticed the man was in a Marine Corps working uniform. Thinking to himself, “I don't know any marines….” as he pulled the car to a stop in the driveway. The man seemed to not take notice of the car as it pulled up; continuing to stare out at the neighborhood. Scott grabbed his messenger bag and stepped out of the car, walking the short path to his front door and the man seated there. With each step he sampled the air; he smelled familiar… but also not. Once he was just a few feet from the man it clicked. 

“What the fuck?!” Scott practically breathed

The man deigned to take notice of Scott now. Looking up so his cover no longer shielded his face from Scott. 

“Hey Scott…” Theo finally spoke

Scott was slack jawed but managed to croak out a little louder. “What the fuck…”

Theo did not respond, choosing instead to wait for Scott to process. 

Scott struggled against his emotions before finally snapping and grabbing Theo by the neck, slamming him into the door with a snarl and eyes shining their deep red.

“You asshole!”

Theo was wide eyed, hands wrapped around Scott’s arm and not moving, not daring to speak even

Scott took a breath and staring down Theo he repeated.

“You asshole…”

Theo tried to open his mouth to speak when Scott interrupted him.

“We looked EVERYWHERE… we scoured California AND NEVADA. Liam… Liam went ballistic! Searching for any clue, any sign. He tore apart four hunter camps trying to find you. He was terrified that you’d been captured and were being tortured again. You didn’t even leave a note Theo.”

Theo gritted his teeth and spoke finally. “Please let me down Scott”

Scott snatched his hand away and let Theo fall, he landed in a pile on the floor, his cover coming loose. The first thing Theo did once he recovered from the fall was to retrieve his cover, brushing it off and replacing it on his head

Theo appeared to consider a moment before in a small voice he choked out. “I’m sorry, Scott…”

Scott waved him off turning to point at his uniform. “Is this what you have been doing the last three years?”

Theo nodded in the affirmative. “Yeah…”

Scott stared at Theo’s hunched over form a moment before sighing and sitting beside him. 

Scott stared out ahead in a near perfect reflection of Theo’s pose earlier. 

“Why did you come back?”

Theo stayed silent for a long while “because I found myself. Because I am finally at peace”


End file.
